


The Sound of Silence

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [99]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Maggie misses Glenn and the rest of her family.
Relationships: Glenn Rhee/Maggie Greene
Series: Finding My Way [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 2





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: The Walking Dead (TV)  
Title: The Sound of Silence  
Character: Maggie Rhee  
Pairing: Glenn/Maggie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Maggie misses Glenn and the rest of her family.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Frank Darabont owns this show and the characters.  
Words: 196 without title and ending.

Word to use: Writer's Choice #4: Desperate

FMW # 99: The Sound of Silence

Maggie's desperate for things to go back to normal. She misses her husband, sister, father, all of them. She wants her son to know their family, but it's too late.

With their family dead and her pulling away from friends and allies, the sound of silence is all around her. She doesn't know how to deal with it.

All the pain, death, loss causes Maggie to feel like she can't breathe sometimes. The pain and hurt is all around her and choking her.

She and Hershel are all that's left of their family. She's afraid of not being around to be able to tell him all about their family.

Maggie looks down at her son who's asleep in his bed and she wishes that the world was different. That it would go back to normal.

She knows it's never going to happen. It doesn't stop her from wishing it. With a sigh, she leans over and covers Hershel with his blanket.

When he's older, Maggie plans to tell him about their family, if she's alive. If not, he'll have the journals she's been writing for him since she met Rick. 

It's not enough and never will be, but it'll have to do.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
